


Anything is Possible

by scoobysnacksfix



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoobysnacksfix/pseuds/scoobysnacksfix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a nerd who likes to hide away in the school library with his head buried in a book. Harry is one of the popular kids, full of charm and beloved by everyone. They're complete opposites, but you know what they say…sometimes opposites attract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything is Possible

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Challenge 2, prompt #4 at 1directionelite, which can be found here:  
> 1directionelite.livejournal.com/13934.html
> 
> I hope you like it!

[](http://s279.beta.photobucket.com/user/scoobyemo/media/Library_zpsb409998e.jpg.html)

Louis…

I walk into the library and make a beeline towards my favorite spot at the far end corner to the right of the entrance. The weight of my backpack has taken its toll on my aching muscles so I happily place it on the floor and roll my shoulders as I sit down at the small round table then pull out my copy of The Fault in Our Stars and open it to the bookmarked page.

I’ve always been an avid reader, ever since I was a little boy; I love getting lost in a good book, escaping into the world that the author has created and trying to become the character in the novel. In books, anything is possible, and that’s a nice thought. It might have something to do with the fact that most of the characters in the novels I read are so much cooler, or at least more interesting than I am. The thing is, I’m what people call a nerd. I’ve always been socially awkward; I’ve never been interested in trying to fit in because I know my efforts would be futile.

For the most part the other students at my school treat me like I’m invisible, and I prefer it that way. At least they’re not throwing me into garbage cans or writing nasty things on my locker like they do in some terrible after school special. That’s not to say I haven’t been shoved out of the way a few times in the hallway, but I take responsibility for that; I have a tendency to walk through the halls with my head buried in a book, so it’s probably my fault for not paying attention.

But here in my quiet sanctuary I feel safe, like the hierarchy and school cliques don’t matter, so I spend as much time here as possible, lost amongst the books.

The front door of the library opens and I try to ignore the chatter of the two people who walk in but the librarian quickly shushes them. When I hear a deep voice reply “Sorry about that, ma’am”, I decide to look up from my book and curse the way my body reacts when I see that it’s Harry Styles and Zayn Malik.

Zayn is wearing his usual letterman jacket and blue jeans with trainers, while Harry is dressed in black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and white Converse; a simple outfit but one that he looks amazingly hot in. It’s kind of ridiculous how hot he looks on a daily basis with so little effort; it’s no wonder he’s one of the most popular boys in the school. Not only is he good looking, (can you say understatement?!), he’s also nice to everyone and he practically _oozes_ charm. One smile or a simple ‘hello’ from Harry Styles has been known to turn girls into a blushing, giggling mess in no time flat.

As much as I hate to admit it, even I’ve been affected by Harry’s charms, while I doubt he even knows I exist. We’ve got one class together this year and I purposely sat on the opposite side of the room from him because I knew I would be too distracted if I sat anywhere near him. One thing I’ve noticed from sharing a class with him is that he’s a lot smarter than he likes to let on, which makes no sense to me at all. When did being smart become uncool?

He and Zayn continue to chat by the entrance of the library until the librarian shushes them again and Zayn decides to make his exit, giving Harry a “bro hug” before he turns to walk out. Harry starts to walk further into the library and I watch his ridiculously long legs as he seems to glide across the floor, then my eyes drift up higher and I suddenly realize he’s looking right at me so I quickly lower my head into my book, sinking further down into my chair and hoping he didn’t notice I’d been staring.

I slowly glance up again and my heart rate speeds up when I see that he’s walking straight towards me. He stops in front of my table, smiles down at me and says, “Hi.”

“Um…hi.” I answer quietly.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” He asks, holding the back of the chair that’s directly across the table from me and my eyes widen.

I look at all of the empty tables around us and frown up at him, completely perplexed. “You want to sit _here_?”

“If that’s alright.” He says with an amused laugh. 

“Yeah, okay. I mean, it’s fine with me.” I try to sound nonchalant but on the inside I’m shaking with nerves.

He sits down and places a folder on the table, and I lower my head into my book again, trying to engross myself in the story but after I read the same paragraph four times, I realize there’s no way I’m going to be able to concentrate when _Harry fucking Styles_ is sitting across from me.

Glancing over the top of my book, I watch as he opens his folder and pulls out a stack of papers that are held together with a large binder clip. He removes the binder clip and flips through the first few pages then looks at me and smiles and I feel the heat rising in my cheeks because he’s _so beautiful_ and he’s smiling _at me_ , and I’m trying to figure out what alternate universe I’ve slipped into!

“You’re Louis, right?” He asks and I nod, unable to speak because I can’t believe he actually knows my name. 

After a few seconds he says, “I’m Harry.”

“I know who you are.” I laugh because _everyone_ knows who he is.

“Oh, yeah, I guess you would. We do have a class together.”

I nod again and mutter, “Chemistry.”

He points to my book and asks, “What’cha readin’?” 

I hold my book up so that he can read the cover. “The Fault in Our Stars.” He reads slowly with his head tilted then straightens out and asks, “Is it about Astronomy or something?”

I stifle a laugh and shake my head. “No, it’s…it’s about a girl who has cancer.”

“So, it’s an upbeat book?” He asks, smirking, and I huff out a laugh.

“No. Not at all,” I look down again and explain, “She goes to this cancer support group, even though she thinks it’s rubbish, but then she meets a boy…”

“Let me guess, she falls in love with the boy and finds a whole new reason to live?”

“Well, I haven’t quite gotten that far yet.” I answer quietly and flick the corners of the pages with my fingers, “So far they’ve only just met.”

He nods slowly. “If the book is any good, maybe I could borrow it when you’re done?”

“Um…yeah, sure.” I tell him then point to what he’s reading and ask, “What’s that?”

“Oh,” He looks down at his stack of papers and places a hand on top of them, “It’s a script. It’s for a play that I’m thinking of trying out for.”

“Oh yeah?” I raise my eyebrows, impressed. “What play?”

“Grease.”

“We’re doing Grease here at school?”

“Mm hmm. It’s by far the coolest play we’ve ever done. Mostly we’ve always only done old, boring shit—”

“I know; I saw when they tried to do Death of a Salesman last year. It was a complete snooze fest.”

He laughs. “It was terrible, wasn’t it? Of course, it didn’t help that the cast kept forgetting their lines.”

“I was so embarrassed for them; I had to leave early. I just couldn’t take it.”

“Me either.” He shakes his head at the memory. “So anyway, when I heard they were doing Grease I figured it might be worth trying out for.”

“What role are you going for?”

“Haven’t decided yet.”

“You should go for the lead.”

“You think?”

“Of course! I bet you’d get it.”

“I don’t know, I think Zayn wants to go for the lead. He’d be a great Danny Zuko.”

“Yeah, I guess I could see him as Danny.”

He shrugs one shoulder. “Maybe I’ll try for Kenickie.”

“As long as you don’t end up being Doody.” I say and we both laugh.

“Definitely don’t want that. I can imagine the endless teasing I’d get from my mates.”

I hesitate for a moment, thinking about all of the great songs in the movie, then I ask him, “Do you sing?”

“A little, yeah. Don’t know if I’m any good. I mean, my mum always tells me I’m good but mums are supposed to say that, you know?”

I nod and stare at his dimples, thinking about how badly I’d like to reach out and touch his face, just to make sure he’s real.

“How about you?” He asks, “You think you might try out for the play?”

“Oh, God no.” I snort. “I can’t even imagine trying to act in front of that many people.”

“You sing in the choir, though, don’t you?”

My mouth drops open a little because I can’t believe he actually knows that. I finally nod and say, “Yeah, I do.”

“You must be a pretty good singer if you made it into the choir.”

“I’m alright. But it’s different singing in the choir than it is singing on my own. In the choir I get to sing but I get to blend in, you know? The focus isn’t on me.”

“Well, I think you should try out for the play. Or at the very least you could work on the sets.”

He shakes his curly hair forward then brushes it out of his face with his fingers and I know I’m staring at him but I can’t help it. He looks up at me through his lashes, blinking slowly and I find myself stupidly saying, “You have really great hair.”

“Thanks.” He replies with a sexy smirk then licks his lips and I feel the blood rushing between my legs. I know I’ll be hard in no time flat so I look down at my book and try to adjust the way I’m sitting while thinking about math equations and dead puppies and seeing my grandmother’s false teeth fall out of her mouth during dinner. Basically _anything_ that’s going to help keep me from getting an erection in the middle of the school library while Harry Styles looks at me.

“Do you always have to wear glasses?” He asks so I look at him again.

“Only if I want to see.”

“Can you take them off for a second? I’d like to see what you look like without them.”

I think about it for a moment before deciding there’s probably no harm in taking my glasses off for him so I reach up to remove them and blink a few times to try and adjust my vision but everything around me is fuzzy. After a few seconds of staring at his blurry outline, I put my glasses back on and see him smiling at me.

He says quietly, “You have really beautiful eyes.”

I snort and reply, “Yeah, right.”

“You do. I’ve always been a sucker for blue eyes.”

“Well…thanks.” I duck my head and bite my lip to keep myself from smiling like an idiot.

“You’re welcome.” He continues to blink at me slowly, making me squirm in my seat then he looks at the upstairs section of the library and asks, “What’s up there?”

I look up as well then back at him. “Books.”

“No way.” He gasps with faux amazement and I laugh.

“I know, it’s hard to believe.”

“I _meant_ what sections are up there?”

“You’ve never been up there?” I ask him and he shakes his head.

“Can’t say that I have.” 

“Um, well, there’s Philosophy, Political Science, I think Religion is there…” I squint up at the ceiling, trying to remember all of the sections but can’t think of the rest so I tell him, “Basically the end of the Alphabet is up there.”

When I look at him again, he’s got a mischievous smile and he says, “Is it usually very crowded up there?”

“Not usually, no. Especially right now.”

“I think I’ll go check it out.” He takes a moment to straighten out his script then clips the top together with the binder clip and places it all back in his folder.

My heart sinks when he stands up and starts to walk away from the table towards the stairs; we’d had such a nice conversation, the least he could’ve done was say goodbye.

I look at my book again and start to read the paragraph where I’d left off but I suddenly hear a “Psst” overhead so I look up and see that Harry is on the second floor, leaning against the railing and smiling down at me. He motions with his head, indicating that he wants me to join him and my stomach does a flip.

I bookmark my page and close my book then slip it into my backpack and stand up, slinging the backpack onto my shoulders as I walk towards the stairs. The paranoid part of my brain kicks in and I take the last few steps slowly, considering what he wants with me.

Boys like Harry don’t usually associate with boys like me so maybe this is some elaborate plan to play a prank on me. But would he really go to all this trouble just to play a trick on me? He hardly seems like the type who would bully someone and he’s been nothing but nice to me today so maybe he just needs my help to find a book.

When I reach the top of the stairs he’s no longer standing by the railing so I glance around, trying to see where he went. I approach the rows of books, passing the Philosophy section but I still don’t see him. I slowly walk past Political Science and the nerves in my stomach grow tenfold because there are no other students around and it feels eerily quiet.

I approach the last row and see Harry standing at the end, leaning against the shelves with his hands in his pockets, looking like he should be a poster on a teenage girl’s wall. He smiles when he sees me and I smile back but don’t move from my spot because I still feel like this might be a trick of some kind.

He scrunches his eyebrows and whispers, “C’mere.”

I take a shaky breath and start to walk towards him, looking behind me after every couple of steps and when I reach him, he gives me an amused smile and asks, “What was that about? Are there ghosts following you?”

“No,” I look down at my feet, embarrassed. “I was afraid you were going to pull a prank on me once I got up here.”

He tilts my chin up with his finger. “Is that what you think of me?”

I shake my head once and stare into his eyes. “No. Actually, you seem really nice.”

“I am nice.” He replies quietly and pulls me closer then slowly lowers the straps of my backpack off of my shoulders and lets it drop to the floor. He gently shifts me around so that my back is against the bookshelf then stands so close to me that I can smell his cologne and I feel intoxicated by the scent.

He runs the back of his finger down my neck, making me shiver, and whispers, “Have you ever been kissed?”

I hesitate before saying, “Yeah, lots of times.”

“Yeah?” His lips curve up in a smile and I instantly know he knows I’m lying.

I decide to admit, “I’ve never kissed anyone.”

“Would you like to be kissed?”

“By you?” I ask and he laughs.

“No, I’m going to get Zayn back in here and ask him to kiss you. Of course by me.”

I blush a little and smile up at him, unable to keep my voice steady as I say, “I’d like that.”

He moves even closer so we’re practically pressed up against each other then holds my face with both hands as he leans down and presses his lips against mine. My heart is beating so hard I’m convinced he must be able to hear it and I stand completely still, reminding myself to breathe through my nose while he places gentle kisses against my lips.

I know I should try to kiss him back but I don’t know exactly what I’m supposed to do. I’ve seen plenty of kissing in movies and on television so I guess I could try to do what they do but what if I do it wrong? What if he hates the way I kiss and tells the whole school what a loser I am because I had him _right here_ , all to myself and I blew it because I don’t know how to kiss?

He pulls his lips away from mine and asks, “Are you going to keep your eyes open?”

“Huh?” I blink a few times and swallow hard. “Were my eyes open?”

“I think they were, yeah.” He smiles down at me. “I mean, mine were closed but then I opened them to see if you were alright because you weren’t moving, and I noticed your eyes were wide open.”

“Oh, sorry.” I stare at his collarbone and his neck, thinking about how perfect his skin is and wishing I had the courage to lean forward and lick him.

“Just try to relax.” He whispers, still smiling. “It’s better if you close your eyes.”

He leans down to kiss me again so I close my eyes and relax into the kiss this time, focusing on the softness of his lips and the warmth of his hand on my cheek.

After a few lingering pecks, he pulls away enough to whisper, “That’s better, huh.” I stare into his beautiful green eyes and nod, unable to speak so he asks, “Ready for more?”

“God, yes.” I gasp, ready for whatever he’s willing to give me.

He smiles and licks his lips and I close my eyes again when he tilts his head and slots our mouths together for a much deeper kiss that makes my knees buckle. He presses his whole body against mine, holding me up against the books and I wrap my arms around his waist, grasping onto his t-shirt to try and steady myself.

He continues to hold my face and I allow him to guide the kiss because he’s clearly very good at this, but when I feel his tongue slide into my mouth I make a startled noise and he pulls away, breathlessly asking, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just…I wasn’t expecting that.” I look up at him sheepishly, “I’ve never had anyone’s tongue in my mouth but my own.”

“You’re so cute.” He huffs out a laugh and brushes his fingers along my jaw line. “You didn’t like it, then?”

I stare at his lips then look into his eyes and answer quietly, “It wasn’t that I didn’t like it, it was just…foreign.” I shrug a little. “I’d like to try it again, if that’s okay?”

He smirks and nods once then presses our mouths together again and this time I brush my tongue against his, following the slow movement of it and I find that’s it’s actually really nice; it’s warm and wet and extremely intimate and my entire body feels like it’s on fire, from my toes to my ears.

I moan when his hands slide down my chest and around to the small of my back, slipping under my shirt and rubbing the bare skin just above my ass. He could strip me naked and have his way with me right here on the second floor of the library if he wanted to because this feels too good; it’s better than any book I’ve ever read because it’s happening _to me_. Harry Styles is kissing me and touching me and I’ve never felt more alive than I do in this very moment.

We kiss for a long time, pressed up against each other and filling the aisle with our soft moans and heavy breathing, but suddenly his phone rings in his pocket so he pulls his mouth away from mine and says, “Sorry, let me just check this.”

He reads the text and I try not to look too disappointed when he tells me, “Shit, I gotta go.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, but…do you come here every day?”

I nod. “This is my free period; I usually come in here and read.”

“Well,” He smiles and runs his thumb along my bottom lip, “I’m sure I’ll see you again soon.”

He leans down to give me one last tender kiss before pulling away and I instantly miss the warmth of his body. He picks up his folder from the shelf and tucks it under his arm as he starts to walk away and when he reaches the end of the aisle, he turns to say, “You really should come to the auditions for the play.”

“When are they?”

“Thursday in the auditorium.”

“Maybe I will.” I answer with a smile and he smiles back.

“Good. I hope I’ll see you there.”

He gives me a little wave then disappears around the corner and I remain still, leaning against the bookshelf and wondering how I’m going to walk out of the library when my bones have very clearly turned to jelly. I close my eyes and touch my fingers to my lips, wondering if they look different now that I’ve been thoroughly kissed. I know it’s probably my imagination but they _feel_ different; everything about me feels different. 

I’ve spent my whole life trying to fly under the radar, hiding from the world because I’m afraid of being hurt or made fun of. But now, who knows. I might just show up for the auditions after all, even if it’s just to watch. Or maybe I'll look for a song to sing at the audition, just to see if I can do it. Now that I’ve been kissed by Harry Styles, I feel like I could conquer the world. I feel like anything is possible!

~ The End ~


End file.
